God Eater Soul
by cartoonfanatic01
Summary: One-shot: After an aragami mission went wrong, the 1st Unit Leader was near death door till a mysterious figure had saved him.


**A/N: Hey guys, CF01 here. Truthfully, this isn't the first time I had posted a fic here on this site but under a different username. Since I haven't updated any stories on it for the last 3 years (mostly because I've lost interest), I have decided to make a new account and post new stories that caught my interest, that being Gods Eater Burst. This story is on the idea I found in the Shiki's forum, from Dog Warrior, a one-shot about the MC God Arc given a persona like Ren. **

**As for the MC's apperance, I decided to recycle the Male Character from the offical art and from the manga God Eater: Summer Wars since I have a hard time coming up with my own. That being the case, the name isn't metioned in the story and will be referred to as Leader. There will be A/N's at the end of this fic if you decided to read through so see you there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater Burst, only the OC.**

* * *

It was very dark with good reason as a heavy storm occurred at the placed known as the Wailing Plains. It was raining hard sounds of thunder rang across the area. Cracks of lighting was the only thing that provided a light source in the area. A large crack of lighting instantly light up the dark chasm revealing a downed man.

The man grunted as he struggled to get up with his arms, but his body wasn't moving as much as he wanted. He felt like his chest was on fire as the Oracle Cells in his body started to heal his broken ribs and his leg Blood poured of his mouth mixing with the rain water. His clothes clung on to him from the rain and felt nothing but the sheer cold around his body.

"Damn it..." the man cursed as he crawled, in search for shelter. "...Who would've thought... that it would turn out like this..."

* * *

_Before it began..._

_Tsubaki had given the 1st Unit Squad a special mission about a peculiar kind of aragami was discovered at the Wailing Plains. Not much was known about it besides the name of the aragami; Venus. Also that it was weak to blaze type attacks. With that established, the team consisted of Soma, Alisa, Kota, and of course the Leader of the 1st Unit started to prepare for the mission._

_The 1st Unit made their way to the storage area, where their God Arcs were being kept. As the Leader grabbed his God Arc which consisted of a Blade X, an Assault Gun, and the standard Buckler, he stared at his weapon as he began to think about it. Ever since he and Lindow had discovered that Ren was Lindow's God Arc given its own form and personality, he wondered how something like that was possible._

_He had discussed this with Doctor Sasaki, also to an extent, he asked Licca due to working on God Arcs first hand. While they didn't have a concrete answer, they assumed that the God Arc's go through an evolution cycle like the aragami. Since God Eaters and God Arcs must share the same DNA it is possible that the Oracle Cells of God Arcs to absorb information(lack of a better word) off the God Eater and copy the traits of them, giving the God Arcs their own personality. However they still don't know how they manifest their selves but are more than willing to find out._

_After that experience he began to wonder about his own, as he twist and turns his God Arc around as he examined it. He wondered if his own God Arc has his or her own personality and hope to meet them one day. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his own comrades call out to him till they touched him. They looked at him with concern but managed to convince them that he was alright, as they finally reached their destination._

* * *

_Their original plan was to corner and take the aragami by surprise from all sides, with him and Soma take it head-on while Kota and Alisa provided cover fire. When they finally managed to find it, he and Soma tried to sneak it from behind but then suddenly a Gboro-Gboro popped out of the yellow glob and blasted him and Soma back with pressurised water. __The 1st Unit was surprised at how was that possible, but manged to recover. Kota and Alisa tried to give cover fire , but then missiles came their way and dodge them. They noticed on top of the big purple aragami was a missile pods that belonged to a Quadriga._

_When he and Soma recovered from that attack, they charged forward to swing their God Arcs at the big aragami. Then the yellowish orange globs from both sides popped out revealing an eye-like tentacle the eye looked like was a apart of Sariel and the needle tail of a Borg Camlann. The aragami spun around and spread poison from the Sariel eye while the needle slashed around the area. They immediately backed up away from the poison and deployed their shields against the needle._

_The leader cursed as he remember some of the statistics reported on the aragami. They reported that Venus was seen devouring various kinds of aragami around the area, but he didn't expect it to be able to use the other aragamis' abilities!_

_The female part let out a shrill and yet distorted laugh as it body began to generate electricity in all over its body, it started stomping before it charged at the God Eaters. They managed move out-of-the-way as the aragami made its way around again. It is doing the same thing, but somehow the speed on it increased as the electricity around its body grew larger._

_"Damn!" Soma shouted. "Move it!"_

_They narrowly dodged again barely making it, but it became faster and turned a corner and its body spun hitting Soma. The side of the horn hit him in the stomach, making him cough out blood but the didn't feel that due to the electricity shocked his nervous system. Before he even had time to recover, he was blasted again by the Gboro-Gboro head._

_"GAAAH!" Soma screamed as he got knocked back several meters away from the aragami and his comrades. "...D...damn...it..." He tried to pick himself up but fell back to the ground unconscious._

_"Soma!" Kota shouted as he ran to his downed ally to give Link-Aid. _

_Venus saw that as the missile pods on its back popped out, ready to fire the missiles at him, but then it got blasted in the back destroying the missile pods. The giant aragami turned its attention the attacker, it was the leader of 1st unit with his God Arc in gun mode. As its attention was on him he shouted, "Alisa, now!"_

_"Devour!" Alisa shouted as she activated Predator Mode and bit off the yellow blob under its tail destroying it. The aragami screeched in pain as Alisa felt a rush of energy as she went into Burst Mode. With her new-found energy, she let out a strong slash of her sword at its legs knocking it of balance. She switched to her assault gun, fired multiple blaze shots at the yellow blob on one side of the leg as the light brunette did the same on the other. _

_Now all of the blobs were destroyed leaving it incapable of using the other aragami abilities. Venus managed to get up and glared at the two God Eaters and swung her arms at them as they evaded. Alisa managed to fire five more blaze shots at the female part of the aragami, two of those shots hit it in the face._

_It suddenly stopped its rampage as the female part went to touch its face that had a look of horror. The God Eaters didn't know what to expect as they just stared at the aragami, then without warning it screeched in anger that it echoed all over the plains. it glared with hatred towards Alisa as it discharged electricity around its body. Both Alisa and the light brunette leader jumped away from the blast. _

_Then electricity started to swarm around Venus making twisters of lighting, and spread it out. Alisa managed to evade a couple of the twisters but she didn't react fast enough as the next one came. She let out a shriek as the attack sent her flying and the shock forced her to release her God Arc from her grip. She landed on the ground hard and the attack left her stunned._

_Alisa moaned as she laid there as the Venus made its way to crush her. However the female body was slashed form the back, and the leader landed dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Venus turned to him as it charged a ball of electricity in front of it. With complete disregard of his own safety, he rushed into the aragami's attack. Even as he felt the shock in his nerves, he kept moving as he thrust his God Arc through the stomach of the female part of the Aragami. He then pulled the trigger to the swords ability, the Impulse Edge. A bomb-like blast shot out of the sword, and through the aragami._

_As the shot went through, the leader felt everything go slow motion. The impact of the attack caused a shock wave, it blew away the leader and the aragami fell forward to the edge. As he and the aragami fell to the darkness, he could hear his name being shouted out by Kota._

* * *

The leader continued to crawl away from the rain, trying to ignore the pain that was practically screaming for him to stop. He had to find shelter as soon as possible, from not only the rain but also from the aragami. He was pretty sure that since he managed to survive that fall, the likelihood of the aragami was also alive was considerably high. As he is now, he isn't in any condition for fighting, even if he was in top form without his God Arc, he's helpless.

He then felt his blood run cold and the back of his hair stand on end when he heard a loud screech from behind, "Crap..." The leader flipped over to his back and kept his body up with his elbows. At precise moment, lighting struck revealing Venus shadowing his own presence. The female part, its once beautiful face marked with imperfections as it glared with pure hatred directed at him. Along with a gaping hole about the size of his God Arc around its stomach.

The leader tried to back away, but was lifted off the ground by its hands and started to choke his neck. The light-brunette struggled to remove the aragami's vice grip on his neck, after a few seconds of struggling to breathe his arms drooped down unmoving. His vision slowly started to blur as his eyes grew heavy. As he began to lose conciousness, he saw a bright light shine behind the aragami and landed a direct hit on its back of its head. The aragami released its stranglehold on his neck and turned towards its attacker.

The last thing he saw was a white figure confronting the aragami as it let out a loud screech,before he fading to unconsciousness.

* * *

The leader felt his eyes twitched at the sudden brightness around him stirred his slumber. He felt his back leaning against a wall as he tried to recall the past events. Though his mind hasn't caught up to him yet, he was sure he wasn't supposed to be warm and relaxed. considering he was in a dangerous situation in a unsatisfactory enviroment before this, it felt off.

"Hey... are you still sleeping?"

_Huh...? What was... A voice?_ The light brunette eyes cracked open but got a very blurry vision of something white right in front of his face.

The white blur stepped away from him, "Oh, your awaking now? That's good." the blur seem to said in mixture of calmness and relief. "I was a bit worried. You've slept for a while."

He blinked a couple of times as his sight began to focus enough to make out a small person standing in front of him. After a few more blinks his vision finally returned. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in some sort of cave. He also spotted a campfire along with his green Fenrir jacket hanged to dry. How someone managed to find materials in the Wailing Plains to start a fire was beyond him. Although there were other pressing matters such as the person in front of him.

The person was a child probably looked no older the 8. The child wore a white dress that reached all the way to ankles with an intricate bow at the chest area and was barefooted. The child's skin was so pale it was almost translucent and short blond hair with a pretty face that reminded him of a doll. What stood out most was the childs eyes, they were orange that almost reminded him of Ren's eyes.

After studying the child for a moment, he was having trouble determining the child's gender. The dress and facial features pointed that it was a girl, but the short hair and the voice suggest that it was a boy. But he had more pressing matters at hand and has a lot of questions, so he decided to ask the first thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

_(A/N: The gender is still mysterious to the MC but for your (my) sake, the child will be referred to as a boy)._

The boy tilted his head to the side and gave a genuinely confused look, "Hmm? But isn't it more right to introduce yourself before asking the other person's name?"

The 1st Unit leader blinked at the child's response, not expecting that kind of answer from him.

"But since you asked..." The pale blond boy bowed with a calming smile, "You may call me Adrian. It is a pleasure to make an acquaintance."

The leader was mildly surprised at the child's politeness and regal aura, "Oh... um, my name is-" He began to say but was cut off as Adrian raised his hand stop him.

"It's quite alright, I am already aware of who you are." Adrian gave a small smile, "You are the Leader of the 1st Unit Squad affiliated with Fenrir's Far East Branch."

The said person eyes widened in shock, "H-How do you-?"

"Truthfully, I have watched you," His expression change into a wistful look as if he received a lost memory, "From your first mission against a Orgetail, to helping your friend overcome her fears against the Vajra, saw the Far East Director using the Singularity to trigger the massive aragami; Nova, watching the Singularity taking Nova to the moon, and curing the infected former leader of the 1st Unit. I saw all of your struggles and growth as a God Eater."

If the leader wasn't shocked before, he is now. He can't believe it, how in the hell did this kid know so much about his adventures and experiences, especially the part about Shio and the former director. Only a few people being Tsubaki, Doctor Sasaki, the entire 1st Unit including Lindow and himself were aware about Shio's existence and about the deceased director.

The leader glared at the blond child with caution. Despite Adrian's young appearance, he knew too much, the light brunette can't underestimate him.

He tried to stand up but stumbled as he felt a burning sensation on his leg and ribs. He would have fallen on the ground, but Adrian was immediately at his side and managed to hold him up despite the differences in height and size.

"Whoa, take it easy," he said calmly but there was sense of concern for the injured man as he set him back down, "The Oracle cells are still healing your body, you're not ready to move around yet. You have taken significant damage from the fall and the struggle against the aragami."

The leader instantly felt guilty, he was suspecting a child was up to something, but he was the one that saved him and provided shelter. Also for some reason when he made contact with Adrian, he felt familiar like they have known each other for a while but he has no clue who Adrian was.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Adrian asked with a sad smile, "I sensed your doubt in me when we made contact...I understand... I haven't done a good job in explaining myself to you... but I can't say... I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm the one that's sorry," he told Adrian but still looked really down. The look on his face really does make him look like any other kid feeling guilty for doing bad thing. It was sort of refreshing from the mature side of Adrian when he first met him.

"Can I ask you something?" Adrian asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Hmm?"

"Can you... tell me more about yourself? You know... before you became God Eater?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice but the look in Adrian's eyes held child like curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?"

Adrian fidgeted at his feet, "It's just that..." Adrian hesitated a bit with a light blush on his cheeks, "I just... like to talk to you some more and get to really know you, is that bad?"

That did it. At both Adrian's face expression with a nervous tone in his voice, caused the 1st Unit Leader to lightly blushed in embarrassment as a single word echoed in his head to describe it...

_C-Cute..._

The leader shifted his eyes to anywhere but Adrian as he scratched his cheek with his finger and stumbled out his answer, "U-Umm... n-no not at all... it's no problem, no problem at all..."

So the young man began to tell about his life before he became a God Eater. He talked about everything about not having any parents to speak of, the caretakers that raised him all the way through his childhood, the friends he made as a kid and the kinds of games they played, and the job he used to work before he was selected as a God Eater. All the while, Adrian listened intently to his story. There were times where he had to explain a few things when Adrian asked what they were. It made the leader think about what kind of life Adrian had to not know some of the things that were common knowledge from where he lives.

"Amazing... I never knew that normal persons life could be so intriguing," Adrian awed at the 1st Unit Leader's life before being a God Eater.

"Really? I didn't think it would be that interesting for you," the leader replied definitely wondering what kind of life Adrian had, "...Well things were a lot simple and less hectic back then."

"Do you hate it?" The leader looked up in surprise when Adrian asked in a low tone. The child's once gentle features hardened adopting a serious look.

Unsure what would cause such a reaction, he decided to ask, "Hate what?"

"Becoming a God Eater, do you hate it?" Adrian looked down on the ground, the shadow hiding his eyes, "Once you have become a God Eater, you can no longer consider yourself a human anymore. Everyday you would risk your life fighting aragami, no matter how many you slay the numbers never end. Everyday you lose those close to you; comrades, friends, family to the aragami. Eventually you too will lose your life to the aragami. 'You live to fight, you die fighting' that is the life of a God Eater."

The leader just remained silent throughout the child's monologue, thinking about what to say. He knew the moment he accepted to become a God Eater, he will no longer be normal human. Though they may not say it, when normal people look at God Eaters, deep in their eyes lie fear of an aragami just waiting to attack them. A God Eater's life is always an life-and-death struggle. The loss of friends, comrades and family is a occuring cause of a God Eater. He still remembers how Eric got eaten by the aragami, the look of fear in his eyes, not wanting to die as he just stood there and watch unable to move. There was also how extremely close they were of losing Lindow that day and it took Ren's sacrifice to bring both of them back safely.

And that battle with Venus showed him how close he was to dying, if it weren't for that mysterious force that stopped it. He still don't know what saved him, but that wasn't the problem at hand. Adrian was right, it will probably be a matter of time till he will really be killed by an aragami. After a several minutes of silence, the leader finally broke it.

"You're right... being a God Eater wasn't an easy thing for me... the never-ending fight with the aragami, the comrades we lost, and the thought of dying... it scares me..." the leader paused before letting out a small smile, "But I don't regret it."

Adrian finally looked up at the 1st Unit leader surprised by his answer, "But why?"

"I was getting to that," he let out a deep breath and looked up to the sky, but found the cave ceiling, "Back then, I used to think I was powerless. I wanted nothing more than to have the power to protect those that are important to me. When I heard that I was chosen to be a God Eater, I thought now I will have the power to protect. Because of it, I got to meet people like Lindow, Sakuya, Kota, Dr. Sasaki, Tsubaki, Soma, Alisa, and everyone else at Fenrir. They're like family to me, they give me strength to fight on. Even if my chances of survival are slim, I won't run away. I will go home alive to see everyone's faces again!"

Adrian just stared in at the leader's declaration, before laughing lightly, "'Don't run away from living'. I'm starting to get what you meant by that," he then let out a teasing smile, "But really, you sound just like a little kid."

"Wha-? I-I don't want to hear that from you!" The leader crossed his arms and looked away pouting, "Geez, I opened my heart out to you and you're making fun of me..."

Adrian giggled, "But thank you..." the leader raised an eyebrow confused, "Thank you for talking to me... I really enjoyed talking to you, it was something I wanted to do for a while now."

"Oh... then you're welcome," The 1st unit leader smiled, but dropped it when he saw the blond child looked down and fidgeted his feet, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong," he said but didn't make eye contact, "...Actually, I have another request?"

_Another one?_ The leader wondered as he raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

The child looked up with a nervous face as he fidgeted in place, "Can I... hold your hand?"

The leader blinked once, then twice before letting out a best response he could come up with, "Huh?"

As if sensing his hesitation, Adrian had a light blush on his cheeks and asked in a nervous tone, "Is it a problem?"

_Ugh... not if you make that kind of face... _The 1st Unit leader mentally groaned, _I still can't decide on whether you're a boy or girl! Honestly, what am I even thinking?! It makes me look like a pedophile and a pervert!_

After arguing with his inner self, he finally answered, "Alright."

Adrian's face brightened instantly as he made his way and sat next to the 1st Unit leader. As he made himself comfortable, he reached out and grabbed the man's right hand with a squeeze.

"Hehe, it's warm," Adrian smiled.

"Y-yeah..." the leader mumbled with a faint blush on his cheeks. It was more awkward than he thought, but some where deep down, he felt a familiar presence as he held the child's hand, it almost felt natural. It was that same feeling he had when he became a God Eater, all the battles he had with the aragami, he just knew by having it gave him the power to be strong, it was also a force that gave him protection. This presence felt like he was... holding... his...

It finally hit him. How did he not realize it sooner? Adrian had dropped a few hints during the entire time he had been with him. The child knew things that only **he** would know as if he had been there himself. And when he was saved by aragami, he had been in similar situation when he first met Ren!

"Adrian... you're..."

The pale child smiled sadly, "You should get some rest, before your comrades come..."

The 1st Unit leader sudden felt tired and he didn't know why. His eyes grew heavy, his vision starts to blur as he struggled to stay awake. He tried to speak but no words or sound came out. Before sleep consumed him, he heard Adrian's voice and was able to make what he said, along with his given name since his birth, "...Thank you."

* * *

The 1st Unit Leader woke up to see a white ceiling with the luminescent lights shining down his face. He groaned as he tried to get his body up into a sitting position. He brushed the sweat and his hair that clung to his forehead as he looked at his surroundings, it's a room that he knew too well.

"The Sick bay, huh? Guess that means I'm back at the Den... My home," he stated the obvious, "But man, how long have I been out? My entire body is so stiff." He stretched his arms and back and heard a couple of cracks. He looked down his chest then to his leg and stretched it , "Looks like I'm all healed up."

Recalling his old injuries, he thought about his encounter with Adrian: the blond pale child, the one that saved him, and apparently was also his God Arc given form. To be honest, he didn't know what to make of it. It felt like a dream to him. The light brunette looked at his right hand, the one that Adrian held, "It certainly felt real..." he mumbled.

A growl of hunger interrupted his thoughts and looked down at the culprit, himself, "Man I'm hungry. How was it since I ate?" He motioned to get out of bed, "I wonder what they're serving at the cafeteria." He simply said, not even considering the fact of a commotion he might cause for showing up after being out of commission for who knows how long.

As he made his way to the exit, it hissed open suddenly as a couple of people entered. The leader immediately recognise as Kota and Alisa as he stared at them wide-eyed. They had the same look as the leader but directed at him.

Before he could say anything, he was knocked down by Kota and Alisa, who threw themselves at him.

"Leader!" They both shouted as they both hugged the 1st Unit leader, Kota had his shoulders and head while Alisa hade her arms around his waist.

An onslaught of words were exchange by Kota and Alisa consisting of, "You're awake!", "Thank God!", "We were so worried", and other expressions of relief, concern, and happiness being said at same time, it was difficult to keep track of who said what.

It was at that time, two other people walked in the sick bay. He immediately recognise as Lindow and Sakuya, they had witnessed the spectacle before them, Lindow was trying hard not to laugh but failing while Sakuya giggled through her hand.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Sakuya smiled. "Give him some space, we can't suffocate him after he just woke up."

Feeling embarrassed, both God Eaters released their grip from their leader and apologised at the same time. Lindow walked over to him and reached out his hand and grabbed the leader's hand and helped him up, "Not so easy being popular, is it?" Lindow joked and pat the leaders shoulder with a smile. "Glad to have you back."

One more person walked into the room, the other member of the 1st Unit, Soma. His eyes meeting his leader, who was wide awake, "Huh? So your awake," Soma said disinterested. "About time though. Those two idiots were acting and moving around like headless chickens without you around to babysit them," he motioned towards Kota's and Alisa's direction.

"Hey!" Both said people angrily shouted as they glared at Soma, who simply ignored them as he leaned on the wall, arms crossed.

The 1st Unit Leader let out a smile, he didn't know how long he was gone but he missed their antics. It was really refreshing to be together with his friends and comrades at arms. And speaking of gone, "Actually I've been wondering about something. What were you guys doing after I fell with the aragami, and how long was I out?"

The mood in the room dropped considerably as Alisa was the first one to answer, "After you fell into the ravine with the aragami, we would have start searching for you, but a very strong storm came in and prevented us in doing so and had to wait out the storm. That took about two days."

Kota stepped up to continue, "After the storm let up some what, we started to look for you, around where you fell," Kota frowned at the memory, "...But when we got there, we found the aragami, but you were nowhere to be found."

Soma decided to follow-up, "We would've assumed the worst had happened; that you were devoured by some stray aragami that happened to wander the area," He said so calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with it. "But because your God Arc was nowhere to be found, you had to be near the area, probably taking shelter somewhere."

Alisa decided to speak, "It took a while, but we managed to find you in some cavern not too far off from the aragami's location," Alisa smiled, "Although we found you unconscious, we were relieved that you were still alive. And you've been only unconscious since yesterday."

_So it's a total of 3 days huh?_ The leader thought, _Maybe I should ask them if they seen Adrian... Or probably not. No one wasn't able to see Ren so the same probably applies to Adrian too since their the same... Perhaps I should keep it to myself for now._

The leader's thoughts were broken when Sakuya said something, "Alright, now that we know the leader is awake and fully recovered. I think its time to celebrate."

After hearing the word 'celebrate' immediately perked Kota up, "Oh that's right! Now that we know leader's a'okay, we can have the '1st Unit Leader's Recovery Party!'" he shouted enthusiastically with his hand pumped up to the air. He received several sweatdrops with mixed reactions from the peers.

"How original..." Alisa deadpanned.

"Hahaha..." Both Sakuya and Lindow laughed but a bit forced.

"You don't have to go that far..." the leader scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Idiot..." Soma mumbled.

"Hmm hmm," Kota smirked smugly, "You say that now, but wait until you all try Kota Fujiki's special 'Five-Alarm-Chili', then you'll surely change your minds." After saying that, he rushed out of the room leaving a smoke trail behind him.

"How ominous," Alisa eyes narrowed, "Something named like that can't be good, especially with Kota involved. I'm going to make sure he doesn't try anything funny." Unlike Kota, she walked out of the room at a normal pace.

Sakuya sighed, " I guess I'm going too. Better make sure they don't hurt themselves and make a big mess," she paused for a second, "Well, big**ger **mess. You're coming too, Soma." She stated, no room for questions as she made her way to the door.

"Why do I have to go?" Soma growled. "Don't drag me into this!" Despite saying that, he still followed Sakuya from behind as the door hissed closed, leaving only Lindow and the 1st Unit Leader.

"Heh, things sure get lively when your involved, I'm a bit jealous," Lindow joked as he directed his thumb to the door, "Come on, let's get going too. You still need to report to big sis about your recovery."

The Leader and oddly Lindow shuddered at mentioning the elder sister, both knowing what's in store for him. The leader just nodded, "Alright, let's go."

After one long lecture/scolding from Tsubaki, the 1st Unit Leader finally made it to his 'recovery party' which mostly consisted of the 1st Unit Squad and Lindow, eating and drinking and having fun. The other God Eaters would come to express their relief, concern and happiness at his recovery. After a while it began to settle down as it became late and everyone turned in for the day, with an exception of the 1st Unit Leader. He made his way to the hanger, where all the God Arcs were being kept. He kept moving till he stopped and looked at a specific God Arc, his own. He stared at it for a while before placing down a pink can in front of it and turned to leave.

"Let's keep on living, partner." The 1st Unit Leader said as he continued his way to the elevator doors.

* * *

**A/N:**** To be honest, when I was writing this story I thought I would only hit 3000+ words (which is a bit much for me). But turned out to be over 5000+ words and it was just a one shot, I never wrote that much in one setting which is odd for me. ****The appearanance of my OC Adrian was partly inspired by Zatch Bell whose in an anime/manga with the same name (Gash Bell in Japanese)****.**

**So if you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me and show me how I can do better. Honestly feedback is what keeps writers going. **

**See ya next time!**


End file.
